


Not my Type

by Katness2019



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Will Solace, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Leo Valdez Lives, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Percy is a Dork, The girls are in existence just not relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Will was panicking. He had brought his cart of files over to Nico’s bedside just to make sure the loud beeping wouldn’t go flat. Will flipped through until he reached Nico’s file. He frowned when he read AB-Negative. Of course, Nico was in the .6% of America’s population with the blood type. Will grabbed a few of the seven’s files, who were at camp half-blood.And it was some miracle from Apollo when Will opened the first file and saw AB-Negative.ORNico gets stabbed and has to spend his time in the infirmary
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	Not my Type

Will hummed a tune under his breath as he shuffled and sorted through beige bandages of large and small sizes. It was late that night, perhaps near midnight when Will was working in the infirmary where he usually could be found. The son of Apollo was certainly glad that there was barely anyone injured today and he found it hard to admit he was mostly happy because it meant less work for him. Of course, he still cared about the wellbeing of his campmates, but at the end of the day, Will didn’t want to file paperwork and change bandages. He only had two people come in apart for visits, Nyssa came in because she burnt her hand and Harley told her she had to go, and then Drew came in because she had a hangnail. Will didn’t like the fact that she was bawling like it was the end of everything, but looking back he snickered softly.

“Are you ever going to leave Willy?” 

Will looked up at Kayla, who was watching him amused, a possible hint of worry sparking for a millisecond.

Will chuckled and brought his hand to the back of his neck, “Probably, Kay, Why’d you ask?”

She smiled, “I just don’t want you to pass out like last month, my noodle arms can barely carry you.”

“Hush, you know you’re swole,” Will scoffed pumping the nearly empty hand sanitizer in his hand. They kept several containers, which they bought in bulk, around the infirmary. Will was nearly embarrassed to admit how thrilled he was when he saw they got aloe vera.

“Yep, compared to you,” Kayla now herself put the hand sanitizer on as she began to head out the door, “See ya’.”

“Bye,” Will called out to his sister before giving the infirmary one last check, to make sure medical reports were filed for the day and the sheets had to be changed on all of the cots as well. Before Will left he looked at the medication area and noted they would need more ambrosia because there were only two or so cubes. 

Will quickly slipped out of the infirmary, careful not to wake anyone. Despite it being August, the air was thick and you weren’t able to spot a single star dancing in the sky. Instead of heading to his cabin, he went straight to Cabin 13.    
He spotted the low-level brightness lights on, but he could only see black walls with a My Chemical Romance poster hung to it. Assuming Nico was awake, Will opened the door to find the boy. As soon as he did so, he spotted what he was looking for. Nico was centered in the middle of the room, his arms and legs stretched out like a starfish. Will couldn’t see much because of Nico’s baggy jacket, but he was nearly sure that the child of Hades’ breathing was erratic. 

“Neeks?” Will called out softly and carefully so he wouldn’t startle the other too much. 

The room wasn’t dark itself, a bright luminescent light hovered above, but there was barely a spot in the room where it wasn’t a sable color that radiated gloom. Will's attempt of stealth and quietness was ill-fated though. Will spotted Nico’s body give a tense shake before he sat straight up. But when he sat up his hands immediately strayed to his lower rib cage. Will quickly rushed to Nico, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry I sat up too fast,” Nico groaned, and Will fell for it because Nico didn’t seem bothered and was now standing on his feet. 

But Will could never be sure with Nico so he decided to check him out a bit. Not like that, but in a doctor’s way… Nico was pale, like always, will barely tell the difference from his complexion. The only off thing Will noticed at the moment with a glossy blanket layered on his onyx eyes. 

“Nico,” Will began, “I want you to tell me if you’re hurt or sad.”

Nico looked down silently. Will walked over to the Ghost King and took both of his hands to his. Nico looked up when he felt the hands clasp together, reaching, striving for each other. The boy, pulled Will’s hand behind his neck, roping the two closer so that Nico could rest his head on Will’s shoulder.

“...Will?” Nico whispered, beginning to wrap his hands around the sunny boy’s waist. 

Will made a noise, trying to signal that he was listening. He would’ve spoken but his face had turned a dark shade of crimson and his heart had lept into his throat, merrily without a second thought

“...I-”

Before Nico even finished saying I, his body went limp collapsing, but luckily Will’s hands wrapped around him to catch him before his body. 

“Nico!” Will shouted, and he felt his heart plummet just like the boy Will was holding in his arms, “Dam.”

Will, carrying Nico in his arms rushed out of Cabin 13, heading straight to the infirmary. As soon as his crystal blue eyes got struck by the blinding white lights and his nose overwhelmed with the smell of bandages and bleach, he flew to the nearest cot which was usually reserved for the youngest campers so they were a smaller size than most, but Nico was fun-sized.

Will was panting and sweat was rolling down his forehead, despite feeling winded he didn’t bother calming his breaths. He couldn’t focus because something was wrong. 

Nico.

Will with a shaky hand wrapped his fingers around a cold, clammy wrist. Will closed his eyes to concentrate to feel a pulse beating within the wrist. Will opened his eyes a millisecond after he felt the pulse answer faintly.

“Thank Apollo,” He muttered to himself.

Will brushed a jet black strand out of Nico’s face, “Gods, I’m not sure If I can do this Neeks.”

Will smiled softly to himself as he stared, but he quickly paused and began to investigate.

Nico might have gotten stabbed or shot which would explain certain things like clammy skin and glossy eyes. But Will had to figure out why yet. He lifted up Nico’s large My Chemical Romance sweater because the abdomen was commonplace to get stabbed. Will bit the inside of his cheek when he spotted a large horizontal tear flooding with crimson blood. Will, not wanting to take the time of peeling the hoodie off to work on the wound decided to pull out a pocket knife he had in his pocket to rip the dark hoodie. He could buy a new hoodie, not a new Nico.

The cut was still oozing out blood, the stream seemed everflowing. Will didn’t want to leave Nico alone, but he’d need bandages, washcloths, as well as-

Ambrosia.

Well fuck.

Will left to get bandages, washcloths, and the two cubes of ambrosia. He sped to the stock of bandages and tucked them under his arms while he ran to grab and wet a cloth for the blood. Will finally ran to the medicine cabin where there hid not two, but one singular ambrosia. Will looked to the top shelf to find an empty body of nectar as well.

“Oh, gods,” Will hissed.

With his three items, Will ran to Nico, whose chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. 

Will had been able to clean some blood and luckily the blood was had stopped, but Nico had lost too much blood.

Will was panicking. He had brought his cart of files over to Nico’s bedside just to make sure the loud beeping wouldn’t go flat. Will flipped through until he reached Nico’s file. He frowned when he read AB-Negative. Of course, Nico was in the .6% of America’s population with the blood type. Will grabbed a few of the seven’s files, who were at camp half-blood.

And it was some miracle from Apollo when Will opened the first file and saw AB-Negative. 

***

“No- no, I think air isn’t real.”

Jason blinked staring at the son of Poseidon offendedly, “You know what, I don’t believe in water.”

Leo threw his hands in the air as he saw Percy began to tease Jason in a friendly way of course, “Shh, shh, Percy is right.”

“Excuse me?” Frank spoke up, his eyes shooting from his bow which he was cleaning, “Air is real, Leo, Percy.”

“No- but you just believe you need air to survive so your brain tells your lungs to stop because it  _ thinks _ it’s death.” 

Both the girls and the boys were having sleepovers in each other’s cabins. The girls, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel. Percy’s cabin was stuffed with himself, Frank, Leo, and Jason. Both Grover and Juniper were meant to come to the sleepover, but neither could. 

“Percues Elizabeth Jackson,” Jason began eyeing Percy, “Air. Is. Real.”

“I’m sorry, do I look like Rachel?”

Leo tilted his head and squinted, “I mea-”

Leo was interrupted when Will burst threw the door, not knocking at all. He was out of breath and had clearly run. Normally demigods were in perfect shape, but Will didn’t do any games nor quests. To be fair, the Poseidon cabin was far from the infirmary. 

The boys hadn’t noticed’s Will’s state of breathing they only had noticed the dark red staining his hands. 

“Wi-”

“Percy,” He gasped desperately tears in his eyes.

With Nico in the infirmary, he had had it together. He was acting like a professional, but now? Nico was nearly dead in the infirmary, and Will wasn’t there.

Percy didn’t question his name being called. He stood, ready for a fight, a battle, some monster. A hiss of silver struck the air as Percy unleashed Riptide.

“Put your sword away,” Will shook his head, “Blood transfusion.”

Frank, Leo, and Jason made eye contact with each other. They knew this meant someone was hurt. But a feeling was gnawing at their hearts telling them it was the one they held dearest. 

Frank was praying to Mars that Hazel was fine and in her cabin talking about puppies and her friends. Jason couldn’t help but worry about Piper, who had the heart of a lion and would jump to action even if she knew she could end up dead. And Leo was worried about all his friends. This was supposed to be a happy night.

“For wh-”

“Nico.”

Percy dropped Riptide, luckily it didn’t impale a foot. He zoomed past Will, the boys following suit to the infirmary. 

***

Nico saw darkness hovering, infiltrating his sight with nothing but a void of everlasting nothing. And then he opened his eyes.

He went from studying the darkness brought by his eyelids to a searing illuminating light and an offwhite color on everything, but him. He could smell bandages, a faint smell of blood, but the bleach overwhelmed the two. And the room was quiet with no younger campers filling the air with laughter or screaming when Leo and Percy had their daily water versus fire contest. Instead, a faint, but steady beeping from the other side of Nico. But, it wasn’t Nico’s heart monitor, it was hooked into Percy, who was awake and smiling.

But in the infirmary.

Why? Why was Percy here? Why was Nico here? 

Nico...Nico reviewed the day before, praying he wasn’t the reason his ~~brother~~ friend was laying in a cot with a heart monitor attached.

And then Nico remembered him, and the sword the sliced his abdomen and left blood escaping. Nico managed to keep the blood pouring out of him a secret for two or three hours, but...he couldn’t. 

“Percy,” Nico spoke, his voice was dry and felt like a piece of sandpaper, “Are you okay?”

Nico noticed Percy’s dominant wrist flinch like he would’ve unleashed Riptide, but his face showed no sign of panic. Once he saw Nico, the wrist’s vain was no longer so prevalent and his face light up with a smile again.

“Oh, you’re up,” He beamed, “I’m fine just so you know.”

Nico eyed him but didn’t respond. If Percy was fine why was he confined to the Camp Half-Blood infirmary? Nico glanced around the room just to make sure nothing was hiding or lurking, most likely no monsters were sneaking around, but it was instinct for Nico. As Nico scanned the room silently from his cot he noticed two blondes walk in. One of them was carrying a large box with ease, the other was Will, writing on a clipboard. 

“Could you set it there?” Will questioned, “Kayla has inventory duty anyways.”

Jason nodded and set the box down, containing medical things most likely. The two hadn’t noticed Percy nor Nico. 

“Hey, guys look who is awake,” Percy sang out.

Will’s eyes flitted to Nico immediately, he didn’t look too happy with him. Neither did Jason, who had his arms crossed on his chest and a glare Nico recognized from when his mother or Bianca would have to scold him.

“Nico di Angelo,” Jason narrowed his eyes, “I think we’ve talked about this.”

Nico shook his head, his mane of ebony hair moving along with it, “Jason…”

Jason’s look softened and he unfolded his arms, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“BUT!” Will interrupted, “You have to tell us as soon as you get hurt.”

Nico nodded, not really listening, “Why is he in here?” He glanced at Percy.

Percy’s face lit up like Nico had ever seen. Even when reunited with Annabeth Percy’s smile wasn’t as intense. 

“Turns out I am your type!”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this based on a Tumblr headcanon? Yes.  
> I'm certain someone has done this so, I am 100% unoriginal. Also sorry If you caught any grammatical errors, please let me know about them.  
> UmmmMM???Please review and tell me if you thought it was decent or like anything. You could comment and random word and I'd be fine.


End file.
